


The Lion's Cubs

by Hilfe



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Daddy!Cullen, F/M, Gen, Halflings, Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilfe/pseuds/Hilfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen deals with his three-years-old daughters while his wife is dealing with a war.<br/>Baby tears, sweet mabaris and Cullen's special way to be a dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion's Cubs

-I miss home-, grumbles Lyra.   
-I miss Cass-, whines Maya,-and mamae.- Cullen turns to look at them, surprised, and Pup does the same thing, his pointy ears straight in the air. It’s been a while since bed time and he was studying a Tevinter map. The girls are still near the door, hand in hand, dark curls wild around their slightly pointed ears. Their eyes full of big sad tears.   
-Girls.-, whispers Cullen, surprised.  They look at him and when Lyra starts crying, Maya follows her.  The Commander quickly folds the map and wakes up, the twins still sobbing, stretching their arms towards him.  He picks them up and brings them back to his bed, stroking their tiny backs, kissing their puffy hair.   
-What happened to my little cubs?-, he asks, gently lulling them in his arms.    
-Home-, sobs Lyra, sniffling, while the tears slide down her soft and reddened cheeks.   
-But we are home-, he says, wiping away another big tear, -with auntie Mia, auntie Rosie, uncle Brandy and Maric!-   
But Maya shakes her head, an angry look turns her face in a ugly reddish color. Her sister looks at her, scared.  
 -No!-, she yells,-Skyhold!-   
-Maya.-, Cullen says, his voice firm and does not allow more yelling. The little girl frowns at him but then sobs again, her ears pointing down, like her sister’s. They’re really, really sad.  Pup whines, circling the bed to put his head in Maya’s lap, looking at her with sorry eyes. The child stops crying and silently pets him, mumbling words in dalish, too foreign for Cullen to understand.  
-I want mamae-, mumbles Lyra while sucking her thumb, still sniffling but now calmer. Cullen gently lies down, letting her to rest on his chest. The little girl snuggles against him and he presses another kiss on her head.   
-Mamae will come back soon. Don’t you worry..She always comes back.-   
He then looks up at Maya. She’s still petting Pup, ignoring them. At least she’s not mumbling in dalish, at the moment. Stretching an arm, Cullen strokes his daughter’s cheek and she lets him do it.    
-Will my little cub come here with us?-, he gently asks.   
-Pup is sad-, she says, hugging the mabari’s big muzzle. Cullen smiles, now somewhat relieved.  
 -You know, daddy is sad too-, he replies, pouting, and Maya looks at him surprised, her ears suddenly pointing upwards.   
-Why?- , she asks.  
-Because daddy misses Maya so much, but she's not here with him anymore..-   
-But I’m here!-   
-Really? Where?!-, Cullen looks around, acting puzzled and Lyra, half asleep, quietly laughs, sucking her thumb.   
-Here, daddy!-   
-Oh sweet Maker! I can hear but can’t see my little cub! Pup!-, and the mabari’s straightens up, wagging his little tail,-where’s Maya? Find Maya!-   
The mabari barks happily, sniffing and jumping everywhere and then returns to Maya and licks her face with affection. The girl giggles and tries to run away, hiding in Cullen’s arms.   
-Here’s Maya!-, laughs Cullen,-Good job, buddy!- and Pup barks again, lying on the bed with them, still wagging his tail.  
Maya looks up at Cullen, no more frowns or tears on her face.  Carefully, she hugs her father, making him smile. Everything seems good, for now.  
 -I know you two miss Skyhold, Cassandra and all our friends..and above all mamae.-, he tells them, -but she’ll come back and we’ll meet with our friends soon. We will stay here with the aunties and Brandy for a bit. They love us as much as our Skyhold friends, so no need to cry like a little lonely nug. Understood?-   
Maya nods tiredly, her eyes fixed in Cullen’s ones and amber meets amber.   
-I love you daddy-, she yawns then, cuddling under the blankets, near her already sleeping sister.  
-Daddy loves you too. Both of you.-   
And when Pup groans a little from his spot, Cullen tiredly laughs a bit.   
-Yes, I love you too.-


End file.
